Ink Bendy
is the primary antagonist appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine from Chapter 1, 2, and 3. He is an ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy. It is believed that he was created after activating the Ink Machine, where he flows out from said machine. He is also known for stalking Henry around the old workshop and attempting to kill him. Background Description "Bendy" appears as a slightly malformed figure covered in black ink, with an appearance bearing many similarities to that of a human being. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes, and his horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance. His grinning mouth hardly moves. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove that sports two buttons, similar to those on the original Bendy, but far smaller. The same hand also features a small, humanized pinkie-finger. His right hand appears more human-like than a glove, looking smaller and painted partially in white (presumably to resemble a glove). His feet are also mismatched; his right foot is human-like with two toes, while the left appears to melt into a puddle to resemble a deformed-looking hoof, which gives him a limp. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly rotated to his right to give him a misshapen appearance. Considering his stature, "Bendy" appears to be taller than any characters who physically appear in every chapters, and eventually towering over Henry. Personality Not much is currently known about "Bendy's" personality, due to him having no lines through the duration of the first three chapters, and only making noise through grunts and roars. However, it is very clear he holds a grudge against Henry, as evidenced by how he attempts to kill him throughout the games. It is heavily implied that "Bendy" dwells anywhere in ink, and can even cause walls, ceilings, and floors to get covered by web-like ink whenever he appears. He will emerge out frightfully quick in front of Henry whenever he is encountered unexpectedly; giving a startling jumpscare. In Chapter 3, [["Alice"|"Alice"]] mentions that "Bendy" hates it when anyone, even she, destroys the Bendy cutouts. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. However, on the way to the break room after activating the ink pressure from the projector room, Henry can possibly hear "Bendy" crawling through the pipes toward the Ink Machine room, beginning to be created. Henry walks back to the Ink Machine room after completing the puzzle to activate the machine but noticed with several boards blocking the entrance. Once approaching, "Bendy" will suddenly pop out behind the boards along with a bright flash. He attempts to snatch up Henry briefly, and then sinking back down to the ink puddle when the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink, along with web-like ink covering the workshop's entire walls and ceilings. Just before the chapter ends in the pentagram room, "Bendy" can be seen for a brief second during Henry's flashbacks, where he appears in the final flashback image of himself from the utility shaft 9 location. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears near the end of the second chapter and now hostile towards Henry, believed to be "summoned" by Sammy Lawrence, who refers him as his "lord" and "savior"."There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me... that face... Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body. Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." - Sammy, Chapter 2 According to Sammy, the believers must honor and please "Bendy". Soon, "Bendy" can be heard crawling through the pipes presumably from under the ceiling of the ritual room where both Henry and Sammy are at, drawing Sammy attention. He was later summoned by Sammy from his room and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. Although "Bendy" refuse to accept Sammy's desire, so he instead start hunting Sammy down. Walking down the hallway while chopping the boards down once exiting the ritual room, "Bendy" once again can be heard crawling through the pipes from the uppercase ceiling above, following Henry. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area, "Bendy" emerges from the ink out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time before being blocked off by the door and disappearing. Should Henry fail to be quick enough to head inside S3 vault safely, "Bendy" will catch and outright kill Henry, sending him to respawn from the Bendy statue of the hallways. Even if running towards "Bendy" as soon as he pops out from the ink pool before the chase, it gives Henry a same death result. After heading inside S3 vault, Henry approaches the sealed door to ensure he's still safe while listening closely for "Bendy's" sound. He can faintly hear the sound of "Bendy" banging on the door for only few times, trying to break the door down but quickly gave up. Continuing to listen carefully, Henry also hears the footsteps growing quietly from "Bendy" walking away. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Bendy" returns in the third chapter still hunting for Henry. "Bendy" will first become active and can randomly appear to start hunting down while Henry is doing "Alice's" tasks around the halls. When "Bendy" is nearby, a sound of heart beating will be heard, along with the game's ambient growing louder, and area surrounding him will become coated with web-resembled ink. Henry has to hide in Little Miracle Station or in the elevator and close the doors, otherwise, "Bendy" will spot Henry and rush at him very fast. Upon being caught, "Bendy" instantly kills Henry, sending him back to a Bendy statue. "Bendy" can teleport by walking through the ink covered wall after chasing Henry. The chances of "Bendy's" chase increases if Henry sprints too much. "Bendy" will chase Henry once he even destroys fifteen Bendy cutouts, as he despises their destruction. Unlike other hostile enemies, "Bendy" is completely invulnerable to every weapon Henry uses, even the Tommy Gun. Henry will have no choice but run and hide from him. When choosing the "demon path" room, "Bendy" seems to be more active and appear more frequently. In the "Path of the Demon" post-credits image, "Bendy" is shown standing next to the doorway of the ink-filled room with the "Butcher Gang" enemies (Piper, Fisher, and Striker) and a Searcher. Chapter 4 "Bendy" will return in fourth chapter. Trivia General = * "Bendy" cannot see Henry without eyes, likely because they have melted and mixed with the ink on top of his head. However, he is still possibly capable of sensing him through Henry's silent footsteps. ** Footsteps can cause a slight vibration on floors. "Bendy" might have the ability to feel the vibrations. * From Chapter 1's previous updates and Chapter 2's first release before Chapter 3's release, "Bendy" lacks the ability to cause web-like ink spread on walls, ceilings, and floors. * "Bendy's" appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * Before Chapter 2's release, he was unofficially referred to as Ink-Bendy by fans to prevent from confusing with another character. The name "Bendy" is considered canon as he is called Bendy by Sammy several times, along with the developers from theMeatly Games. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon human/monster. |-|Chapter 1 = * From Chapter 1's prototype, "Bendy" beta design is entirely different comparing to his final build, having a large body and lacking both arms and legs. His head is very much human-like in shape, along with his body. His horns look less curved and very similar to those of a goat. He also appears at the same height of Henry. ** His first encounter is also different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out (due to lacking arms), he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before sinking away. *** "Bendy" also lets out a shrill scream when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's first remastered edition, but still can be located within the game files. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits, in the pentagram room with the floor splattered with ink, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness between two chairs briefly before the screen fades to black. ** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits. ** Interesting enough, his beta face used as one of the images for official merchandise is identical to his texture file, only with lack of "shadings". * During the development of Chapter 1's first remastered update, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off of the Ink Machine room's doorway after the player moved further away, which would have started a chase afterwards. However since the animation was based on the players' own movements, this risked the breaking of immersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claimed that another of the contributing factors to this feature's removal was due to "Bendy's" right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. However, the developers were thinking about re-adding this feature in a future update. * From Chapter 1's first remastered update during the flashbacks at the end, "Bendy" can be seen standing adjacent to Henry's desk before his image from the utility shaft 9 appears. From the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed, however. |-|Chapter 2 = * From Chapter 2's first release, Henry himself getting killed by "Bendy" during the chase sends him directly back to the ritual room where Sammy performs the ritual. This is because that the game's respawning point Bendy statue was not planned to be featured yet. ** His running animation is also very different, looking like as if jogging instead of "marching" and reaching his left hand when close to Henry. |-|Chapter 3 = * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. ** This is the same image as the last flashback from Chapter 1, only with different hue. * "Bendy's" rising left hand from the thumbnail for Chapter 3's reveal trailer possibly highly resembles to the poster for the dark fantasy/horror film Escape from Tomorrow, where it features a grasping cartoon hand wearing a liquid-drenching white glove. The only exception is that "Bendy's" hand is facing the back view instead of the front. * From Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Bendy" is seen flying and lunging after Henry while inside the Little Miracle Station. However, he never displays this in-game. * It appears that "Bendy's" web ink can instantly kill enemy clones of the "Butcher Gang", including Piper, Fisher, and Striker. **On Twitter, from the video by Mike Mood which was from Chapter 3's development, the video reveals that "Bendy" was originally planned to kill the nearest enemy whenever he was spawned. This idea was scrapped from the chapter's final release."BOO! #BATIM" - Mike Mood. October 8, 2017. Twitter. *When "Bendy" is active, Boris will cover his face in fear. **This may give the player an early warning about the incoming threat. *Sometimes, "Bendy's" running animation can glitch out and freeze in the first frame, making "Bendy" "sliding" towards the player. *It is possible when "Bendy" leaves, he can spawn in the same room again. References ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males